


Take It

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, D/s tone, F/F, Femdom, Gag, Nipple Play, Teasing with Tail, Vibrator, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes there are times where we need to just let go and let someone else take the reigns,





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo lovely people, have some lovely Narti/Acxa from my tumblr sinfultrails. I hope you guys enjoy this~

Acxa whispered softly as she arched from the vibrations being lowered before she could cum. Again. She growled slightly around the red ball gag muffling her voice. She had her arms tied back to her ankles, having her bend backwards in an arch, with her thighs spread.

  
The magic wand vibrator hummed and buzzed against her abused puffy folds as she twitched her ears trying to hear the soft footsteps that were circling her.

  
She panted, her vision blackened by the blindfold, when she felt soft breath against her neck. She turned her head slightly with a groan. Stars smelt her she needed to cum dammit…! That’s the what….fourth…fifth time!

  
She squealed when familiar nimble sharp fingers reached around and pinch her perky nipple. She panted and arched into tugging on them, having to lay her head back as she lets out a needy muffled get.

  
“Pleammm! Pleamm Narthmm…!” She gasped, trying to grind on the vibrator, even if the setting was too low to get to orgasm. She growled and gave a grunt when her nipples were twisted before the vibrator was moved away,  
A sob escapes her at the loss of the stimulation to her clit and her folds.

  
However her frustration was short lived as her lover slipped her tail between her legs and lightly rubs it over her slit. She gasped and slowly ground her hips down almost instantly. Trying to find a new source of friction. She realist the scales of the tail, and gasped when the tip presses teasingly at the rim of her wet pussy.

  
“Mmmmm…! Mmm mmmmm mmmm…!!”

  
One of Narti’s hands slides down her front, tracing down to between her legs and gently strokes and rubs over her clit softly. Acxa groaned, eyes rolling back behind the blindfold, feeling Narti’s tail continue pressing teasingly. She felt herself growing wetter trying to push her hips down.

  
There’s a soft hiss as Narti leans down and used her other hand to stroke Acxa’s hair.

  
_Do you wish to cum?_

She shuddered as she heard the soft whispery voice in her head. She nodded shivering and grinding her hips between the hand and the tail gasping when she felt those fingers rubbing her clit twist it and tug on it. She felt the pleasure rising as she gasps and pants, eyes rolling back.

  
“Pleammm…! MMMM….!!!” She arched, gasping and panting, so close….!

  
_Hmmmm…no._

  
A screech of frustration left her as Narti pulled her tail and hand away. Acxa gasped and shook panting.

  
_Not yet. Still more to come. And you’re going to take It aren’t you darling?_

  
Acxa shook and panted….before nodding.


End file.
